


Black & Emerald

by Enma_Eden



Series: Shades of Emerald [1]
Category: DC Comics, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Minor Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enma_Eden/pseuds/Enma_Eden
Summary: So, I got this idea after reading Blueram's Scourge and Bitter, yesterday, so here we're folks.Once again, this is beta'd by me so🤷Enjoy folks!🤗🤗
Relationships: Harry Potter/Bruce Wayne, Ra's al Ghul/Harry Potter
Series: Shades of Emerald [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020172
Comments: 16
Kudos: 301





	Black & Emerald

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueRam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/gifts).



> So, I got this idea after reading Blueram's Scourge and Bitter, yesterday, so here we're folks.
> 
> Once again, this is beta'd by me so🤷
> 
> Enjoy folks!🤗🤗

"Is this the place?" Wonder Woman asked, taking in the villa before them.

"Yep." Red Hood replied.

With a grunt, Batman took off, jumping over the fence, Nightwing, Red Robin and Robin going after him. Wonder Woman, Superman, Zatanna and Constantine follow suit. Red Hood stayed still for a moment before going after them with a sigh.

The villa was a two storey building painted white. It had glass windows here and there. The front yard had beautiful flowers and trees spread around, and in pristine conditions too. All in all, it was beautiful.

They walked to the door and, due to Zatanna's help, they walked into the house, entering what seems to be the villa's foyer.

It was dark. Batman and his proteges were able to see due to their technological lenses, while Superman and Wonder Woman could see clearly.

Constantine magics a fire ball above his hand, lighting were they stood.

"You know, it's quite rude, and frankly a criminal act, to break into someone's home." A voice said in the dark. "Even for superheroes."

One by one, the lights flickered on, illuminating their surroundings. The last to come on was the chandelier. They looked up and saw the owner of the voice.

"Hello." Harry said with a smile. "To what do I own the displeasure of having you lot break into my house?" He cocked a brow.

"Mr. Potter, I presume?" Constantine stepped forward, the fire ball from before already out, and his hands nestled in his pockets.

"And you are?"

"Constantine. John Constantine. "

A look of recognition passed his expression.

"Ahh. So, you're the one that has been giving _them_ and the demons a headache." Harry chuckled.

Constantine's eyes narrowed at that. "Them?"

"And you must be Zatanna." Harry said, completely ignoring John's question. "And Wonder Woman and Superman. My oh my, most of the League's powerhouses are here." He chuckled. His eyes slowly roamed over to Batman and his proteges, and his eyes turned cold. "Batman and his ilks."

"Hey!" Red Hood exclaimed in the background.

"I thought I told you that you're unwelcomed in my vicinity." He glared down at Batman from above. "Your very presence _disgusts_ me."

"Harry-"

"You all better have a good reason to break into my home, in the middle of the bloody night for that matter. If you don't, well..." His luminescent eyes began to glow brighter and eerily, and the air around them suddenly got heavier.

Constantine and Zatanna suddenly went stiff and took a battle stance.

"We apologise for that, Mr. Potter, but we're in grave need of your help." Wonder Woman stepped up. "I am Diana of Themyscira, he's Kal El of-"

"Get to the point, Ms. Prince."

That has Diana looking at him suspiciously.

"Don't worry about introductions. I'm aware of all the Justice Leaguers real names and aliases." Harry placed his hands behind his back. "Now, get to the point."

Diana frowned at his rude behaviour, but Harry just cocked a brow at her. She was about to comment on it when Constantine took over.

"I take it that you know Ra's al Ghul?" Constantine asked.

Harry heaved a sigh. "What has he done now?"

"Well, the bastard just released a magical virus and it's killing people left, right and centre."

Harry sighed again, before proceeding down the modern imperial stairs. "Let me guess, it liquidfies the insides?" He hovered over to them, hands still behind his back.

"Some of them. There are other method of deaths it's causing." Zatanna replied.

"That fucking madman." Harry sighed. He stood before them, taking in their forms. "So, he was the one that took it."

"Took what?" Superman stepped forward.

Harry didn't reply. He was staring at Batman with a look if disdain.

"I take it gloom and broody, along with his ilks pointed their fingers at me as the mastermind?"

When no one replied, he snorted, unamused.

"Typical."

Batman stepped up. "Harry..."

"I thought I strictly told you and your lot to fuck off and not show your faces to me ever again, Wayne."

"You did-"

"Then why, in the ever loving fuck, are you bloody here then? Contaminating my home with your unfaithful stench." Harry said with a cold voice. Superman, Wonder Woman, Zatanna and Constantine just watched on, perplexed by what's going down. "You and your brats are not welcome, Wayne. Not after what you did."

"Fuck. What did Batsy here do to piss you off?" Constantine asked in amusement.

"Broody here and I were engaged eight years ago. In his typical playboy fashion, he had a side whore. One with a furry fetish. I got a rude awakening when she came into his manor, my place of residence through out our relationship, heavy with his child. To add insult to injury, she gave birth in the very house I lived with my so called fiance. To cut the story short, I threw the fucker his ring back and left. Seeing as all his ducklings and his butler disliked me from the very beginning and never trusted me, I left with ease. I know when I'm not welcomed. Unlike a certain someone." Harry smiled sharply.

A pregnant silence descended on them. Diana, Kal, Zatanna and Constantine looked at Bruce in shock.

"Damn mate. Even for me, that's an asshole thing to do."

Zatanna stepped forward, drawing his attention to her. "Look, I know you have a grudge against Batman like almost everyone else - and a good one too - but please, people are dying."

"Then ask Doctor Fate." Harry said with a bored tone. "Or any other magic users. You lot are not welcome. Get out."

"Okay, look. I know that you hate Bruce and us, but please, help us out here." Dick stepped forward, tone pleading.

"Like I said, ask Doctor Fate."

"Tsk, why are we even begging the witch? It's clear that he didn't want to help us."

"Wizard, child. And yes, I don't want to help you. You lot can do just fine by yourselves. Always have."

"Harry." Bruce removed his crowl. "This isn't the time to be petty." In the background, Constantine face palmed. "People are dead, dying, and _will_ die if we don't stop this virus. From the components in it, it looks like it's one of your creations. Just help us stop it."

With a wide smile, Harry replied. "No. Now, get out." And with that said, he turned his back and started making his way towards the stairs.

"So you're just going to let billions die?" Diana asked angrily.

"People die everyday, Ms. Prince. Death is a cycle of life. So, why would I stop a natural occurrence? It's none of my business."

Damian, in his infinite wisdom, decided that it would be a good idea to throw a batarang at Harry. Before it could hit Harry, however, a skeleton hand grabbed it.

A being shrouded in darkness in the form of a cloak, appeared out of thin air. Harry stopped in his tracks.

The being tuts, shaking a finger. "It's a cowardly thing to attack someone when they have their back turned to you." They said in a distorted voice.

Everyone took a step back, battle ready.

With a sigh, Harry turned. "Death."

"Master." It replied. "It seems that you have acquired some... _pests_. Do I need to dispose of them?"

"No." Harry walked forward, standing an inch away from Death. "You know," he starts, looking at Damian, "When I accidentally met up with him, Ra's bragged about you; his one and only true heir, who will take over from him when the time comes. Now, I'm not so sure about what he sees so special in you. What you just did, attacking me when I had my back turned, that is the lowest of the low. There is no honor in what you just did. It seems spending time with your cheat of a father here has made you forget your fighting ethics. He has made you so pathetically weak. I expected much from an al Ghul. What a disappointment."

Damian gritted his teeth, glaring at Harry with disdain.

"What the bloody hell is that thing?!" John snapped out, staring at Death.

"I thought you might recognize them, seeing as you've evaded them for so long."

Constantine and Zatanna's eyes went wide in fear.

"That's..."

"Everyone, meet Death. Death, everyone."

Everyone took cautionary steps backwards, eyes focused on the being, who just waved at them cheerfully.

"Death? As in Death, the Horseman?" Bruce asked.

Harry replied with a sharp smile.

"Why the bloody fuck is it here?!" Constantine had a look of fear on his face.

"Peace, Constantine. I am not here to take your soul. No, your soul is still valuable. For now." Death said. "I am here to protect my Master."

"Master?" Zatanna echoed.

"You do know I can take care of myself, right?" Harry sighed, folding his arms.

"That's what you said when you allowed a thousand years old Vampire to use you in developing a virus of mass genocide." Death deadpanned.

"Touche." Harry shrugged. "But you gotta give him some credit though. He sure has a way with words. He can even seduce a _god_ with that honey coated tongue of his. Also, he was fantastic in bed too." He gave a rougish grin at Death, who seemed to sigh in exasperation.

Bruce, the ever intelligent one, caught on to who they were talking about very quickly.

"You- you slept with _Ra's_?" He hissed out.

"And I'll do so again without hesitation." Harry replied calmly. "Unlike you, not only was he a perfect lay, he was also truthful about only wanting me for my powers. For a villain, I trust him more so than you."

"Wow." John said, staring at Harry. "That was... unexpected."

Damian was about to say something when Dick placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head.

Jason, who had been standing in the back and watched all that happened in amusement, began walking up to Harry. He thrusted his helmet into Tim's hands, getting an annoyed "Hey!" from him. He only had his domino masks on.

"Hey Harry!" He waved.

"Hello, Jay." Harry smiled warmly at him, his eyes going soft. "It's surprising to see you with them. I take it that you're the one who led them here?" Harry cocked a brow.

"Sorry about that, Hare." Jason scratched the back of his neck. "The situation is kinda fucked up for me to still keep your lokay a secret."

Once again, Harry sighed.

Jason dropped his hand, eyes staring intently at Harry. "Hare, I know you hate Bruce and all, and it's quite clear that you don't trust whosoever is associated with him. Except for me of course."

Harry's eyebrow arched higher as if to say 'Duh'.

"But please. Help us. For me." He pleaded.

Jason and Harry stared at each other for a minute, before Harry finally gave in with a sigh.

"Fine."

Jason grinned.

"The things I do for you, kid."

Harry outstretched his left hand at Death. The being reached into a black portal and brought out a vial, placing it into Harry's hand.

"Here." The emerald eyed man outstretched the vial, which Jason walked up to take. "When you're far away from here, release the dust into the air. It'll take care of the virus."

"And why should we trust you?" Damian spoke up. "For all we know, you could be working for grandfather."

"Child, I honestly don't give a bloody flying fuck about what you lot think about me." Harry said with a flat tone. "I'm only helping your ungrateful asses because of Jason here. If it isn't because of the love and fondness I have for him, I'll gladly leave you all to die."

"And I thank you for that." Jason hurriedly said, giving him a wide grin. He carefully placed the vial in his jacket pocket.

"Hm." Harry grunted.

"Papa?"

A tiny voice called out. Everyone turned to its direction. Standing above the stairs were two children, one clearly older than the other.

"Tom, Lily. What are you two doing up? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Harry cocked his hip, placing a hand on it.

"We felt your magic spike up and it woke us up." The boy said, a sleepy scowl on his face. "Then we felt Mort's presence. We couldn't help but wonder what they're doing here so early, especially when they said they'll be quite occupied for a while."

Harry sighed.

Damn. He forgot about his kids magic sensitivity.

The little girl's eyes roamed the room. Her eyes went wide when she saw Jason, who was grinning at them.

"Uncle Jay!" She squealed before vanishing. She reappeared in the air above Jason with a loud crack. Jason raised up his arms and caught her with ease. Judging by his quick reaction, this wasn't the first time she has done this.

"Uncle Jay?" Dick echoed, blinking in confusion.

"Hey, Lily Flower!" He spinnned around, getting another squeal from the girl. "How's my favourite niece doing?"

"I'm your only niece, silly." Lily giggled out.

"But you're still my favourite one!" He muzzled her nose with his, getting another giggle from the child.

"Lillian! How many times have I told you to stop apparating? You could get yourself seriously hurt, young lady." Harry folded his arms, giving her a scolding look.

"Sorry papa." Lily said with a pout. Harry heaved a sigh at her cute expression.

"Hey, little buddy!" Jason said, grinning at the scowling child, who walked over and stood beside Harry.

"Todd." He said. "What a displeasure to see your annoying face once again."

Jason just widened his grin.

Now that they were closer, they all could see the appearances of the children better.

The girl, who's maybe four or five years old, has a warm rosy tan skin tone; shoulder length, wavy raven black hair with white streaks here and there; and vivid emerald green eyes.

The boy, who seemed to be nine or ten years old, was of olive complexion. He has a mop of black, unruly hair; blue eyes with a hint of green and a heavily scowling face. He looked uncannily like Damian when he first arrived in Gotham. Bruce and the rest must have realized this when their eyes went wide in shock.

"Tom? Where's my hug?" Jason said with a pout, outstreching his free hand.

"Touch me, Todd, and die." Tom said calmly.

"Thomas! No bullying Uncle Jason!" Lily scolded. Thomas just huffed in irritation. 

"Yeah, Tom. No bullying me." Jason grinned at him.

"You know how fragile Uncle Jay is."

"Hey~"

Lily giggled when Jason pouted at her. Tom smirked in amusement.

"Now, now, kids. That's enough teasing." Harry outstretched his arms at Lily, who got the message.

The child wiggled in Jason arms and he set her down on her feet. She ran over to her father with a giggle. Harry picked her up and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Now then, time to get you two back to bed." He patted her head. He turned his eyes to Jason, who was taking back his helmet from Tim. "You still coming to take them out next week?"

"Yep." Jason replied before he wore his mask. When he continued, his voice modulator changed it. "Tom, Lily and I have already made plans to go to the movies."

Lily gave a tired jubilation at the reminder while Tom just stared at him with a dead panned expression. Jason just grinned at him, making his look to go drier.

"Okay then. See ya later." He gave one last smile at Jason before his face went blank. "Now, all of you, get out." He commanded before he turned, making his way upstairs. "Mort, see that they leave."

"Gladly, Master."

Tom starred intently at them, most specifically Bruce, for a second before he followed after his father and dozing sister.

With the looming presence and heavy aura of Death before them, they hurriedly left the house, the doors closing shut without a sound behind them. On their way to the jet, Bruce, who had put on his crowl back, finally spoke.

"Jason. Are they-"

"Only Tom. Lily is Ra's. "

"I have a little aunt?" Damian asked, gaping in surprise.

"...how?" Bruce whispered.

"That's for you to ask Harry, not me. I've already given him my word not to say anything; so my lips are tightly sealed. If you want to know about them, ask Harry."

And with that, Jason hurried into the plane, leaving the people behind him to reel in their thoughts.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, the prequel/sequel of this is out. Jade & Emerald. It's mostly Ra's/Harry moment, but what the heck *shrugs*


End file.
